L'anniversaire
by Rheah2310
Summary: Le jour de son quatorzième anniversaire, Henry a un mystérieux rendez vous au port. Avec qui? Pourquoi? Le jeune garçon va se débrouiller pour avoir un cadeau qu'il ne sera pas le seul à ne pas oublier. OS Possible spoiler de la saison 4.


Henry sentit un baiser sur son front et émergea d'un profond sommeil. Il ouvrit ses yeux péniblement et vit deux têtes blondes face à lui. Sa mère et sa meilleure amie, Elsa.

"-Bonjour mon chéri, fit gentiment sa mère _Chéri? _Sa mère l'appellait toujours Henry et n'utilisait pas de surnom désagréable. Qu'est ce qui lui arrivait! , Joyeux anniversaire!"

Ah oui, c'était son anniversaire. Aujourd'hui cela faisait 14 ans que sa mère Emma l'avait abandonné et que son autre mère Regina l'avait adopté grâce à Mr. Gold (ou Rumplestilskin) qui s'était retrouvé être son grand père. Bref, la famille d'Henry était tellement compliquée qu'il se perdait parfois. Il y avait tant de haine et de sentiments contradictoires entre tous les membres de sa famille qu'ils n'étaient jamais réunis. Sauf pour l'annniversaire d'Henry, aujourd'hui.

Le jeune garçon émit un grognement indiquant à Emma de partir. Pourquoi l'avait elle réveillé si tôt, il n'était que 10h30 et c'était son anniversaire après tout. Il réalisa soudain qu'il était attendu à 10h45 sur les quais et que sa mère n'étant pas au courant ne l'avait pas réveillé plus tôt!

Il bondit hors de son lit, enfila des sous vêtements son jean, un T-shirt noir offert par Belle (sa belle grand-mère?) et un pull. Il se précipita dans la cuisine où l'attendait son grand père et sa grand mère , Blanche Neige et le Prince Charmant, son oncle Neal ayant 13 ans de moins que lui, sa mère et Elsa qui vivait chez eux à la recherche de sa soeur:

"Bon anniversaire Henry, s'écrièrent-ils tous en choeur"

Génial, l'adolescent était pressé, sa famille ne pouvait pas attendre ce soir comme les autres! Il s'apprêta à prendre une pomme et partir quand il vit une montagne de pancakes ornée d'une bougie allumée. Devant l'air enthousiate de sa grand mère, il prit un siège face à son petit déjeuner, souffla la petite bougie blanche qui s'éteint, et se ralluma. Henry retint un soupir: pourquoi les adultes choississaient-ils toujours une bougie pour enfants? C'était drôle quelques minutes mais après ils s'en lassait. Il n'était plus le petit garçon qui était allé chercher Emma, il avait 14 ans aujourd'hui! Il humidifia son doigt, éteint la bougie, mis dans sa bouche un pancake et sortit marmonnant qu'il avait une course à faire.

Depuis que la malédiction avait été brisée, les habitants de Storybrooke n'arrêtaient pas de courir pour échapper à une menace ou poursuivre un quelconque problème. Henry était donc devenu un bon coureur; le vent sifflait à ses oreilles, l'air frais piquait ses joues et ses poumons étaient en feu. Arrivé sur les quais il s'accorda une pause pour reprendre son souffle lorsque la personne qu'il attendait s'approcha. Vêtu de cuir, cheveux noirs et yeux bleus, Killian "Hook" Jones n'avait pas changé aux yeux d'Henry. Il ne l'aimait pas, il avait toujours préféré que sa mère se remette avec son père. Mais à la mort de celui-ci, quand Emma avait commencé à sortir avec le pirate, Henry l'avait accepté car il rendait sa mère heureuse et que Hook était plutôt cool. Les deux hommes échangèrent quelques mots et après un accord passé il quitta son futur beau père:

" Ne le lui dis surtout pas, ordonna le jeune homme"

L'autre lui lança un sourire entendu et le regarda s'éloigner.

Cela faisait plusieurs mois que Henry était devenu l'apprenti du Ténébreux et avait fini par aimer ce qu'il faisait; il avait même appris quelques tours de magie! qui ne l'empèchèrent pas de tomber lourdement sur le sol. Absorbé par ses pensées, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il quittait la plage pour la forêt et venait de trébucher sur une racine.

Se relevant lourdement, il décida de rester dans la forêt durant les heures à venir. Au moins ici les gens ne viendraient pas lui souhaiter son aanniversaire et il reviendrait à l'heure de la fête chez Granny. Il sortit donc son téléphone. Le garçon se rendit alors compte que l'écran avait été brisé par la chute. IL pesta intérieurement et essaya de taper un message cohérent sur son téléphone. Après quelques essais il parvint à deviner quelles lettres du clavier ne fonctionnaient plus et réussit à prévenir David.

A 18 heures, l'adolescent parvint devant "Chez Granny". La façade du bâtiment était sombre mais Henry apercevait une lueur à travers les stores et décida de jouer l'étonné lorsqu'ils lui souhaiteraient son anniversaire croyant l'avoir surpris. Il courut à l'intérieur du Granny où sa famille apparut criant:

"-Joyeux anniversaire Henry!"

Ils étaitent tous là, sa mère biologique, sa mère adoptive, ses grands parents, les amis de la famille,... il ne manquait que les morts: son père sa tante et grand mère adoptive ainsi que son arrière grand-père. Il ne regrettait pas les trois derniers mais son père lui manquait. Bien sur il y avait Hook mais ce n'était pas pareil.

Les festivités se prolongèrent tard dans la nuit. Après la traditionelle cérémonie d'ouverture des cadeaux: Ses grand-parents (Charmant et Blanche) avaient rajouté leurs nouvelles aventures au livre de contes avec l'aide de Belle, Elsa avait fabriqué un magnifique cygne de glace, Rumple offrit son soutien à l'opération Mangouste et Regina des livres de magie ayant appartenu à Cora.

Lorsque ce fut au tour d'Emma d'offrir son présent, le pirate s'agenouilla faceà elle et déclara:

"-Emma Swan veux tu m'épouser? Tu ferais de moi et Henry les hommes les plus heureux de ce monde!"

Ce cadeau là n'avait pas de prix pour Henry: le sourire de bonheur sur les lèvres de sa mère.


End file.
